shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Widonott
• • }} Widonott is the friend or het ship between Caleb Widogast and Nott from the Critical Role fandom. Canon A New Beginning Curious Beginnings Caleb wakes up to find Nott curled up at the foot of the bed. Nott wakes up and they start to discuss the previous day and both agree that it was rough. Nott thinks that Caleb just needed some rest, given how fast he fells asleep. He asks if anyone saw her, and she admits that she might have been spotted by the Crown's Guard. He asks if she had the mask on, but she didn't. She was just trying to replace what they lost the day before. He suggest that she wear the mask the whole day and tells her that it's easier if they steal things together. He backs up their conversation and thanks her for saving his life the day before. She says that it wasn't a problem and they both agree to head downstairs and get something to eat. Downstairs they order breakfast, and overhear a group next to them counting their coin. Nott suggests running a scheme to get the money, but Caleb is against. They're suddenly interrupted by Jester who asks if they're staying at the inn. They end up getting pulled into a conversation with Jester's group. Beau and Jester start to become suspicious of Nott's mask and Caleb accidentally reveals that she's a goblin, but tells them not to make a big deal out of it. Later, while playing a game with Jester, Nott runs out of money for it. Caleb offers to put in some money for her, which Nott is very grateful for, even though he wishes he had a bit more. As they continue to play, Jester wins, but Nott overreacts and pulls out a shortsword, accusing her of cheating. Caleb is able to calm her down, and offer excuses to the others. Nott apologizes, and Jester is quick to forgive her. A Show of Scrutiny Nott asks if she and Caleb are going to follow the others, since it's not their affair, but Caleb isn't sure. He's having second thoughts about being there, when Nott asks if sent Frumpkin. He confirms this and they both decide to follow behind the others for a bit. He grabs her hand and goes into Frumpkins senses, being pulled along by Nott as they walk. As the others finish with Molly and Beau, Caleb calls back Frumpkin and tugs Nott back to the Nestled Nook so that they can decide what to do. Up in their room, Caleb says that they need to make some decisions. Nott asks why they need to decide now, and Caleb says that they know why they're there, and has found their team up a good thing. Nott agrees, and says that she doesn't mind Caleb's smell even though everyone else does. Caleb says that's what he likes about her, and admits that yesterday proved that the two of them might no be enough. He thought about finding more, but now it seems like a terrible idea. The others are crazy, and they can't leave now since they're stuck. Nott's been thinking about that. They're crazy, but they draw a lot of attention and can allow for the two of them to stay in the shadows. Caleb sees her point, but he's still not convinced. Nott says that they give it a day, and can just leave if it doesn't work out. Caleb agrees, on the condition that they don't run any of their cons right now. Nott argues that they need some healing potions, but Caleb wants to dial it back a bit. She agrees, but doesn't know if she can hold back the need to steal. Caleb tells her to hold Frumpkin and talks to him, and she agrees till things blow over. Caleb thinks they did something good, but Nott doesn't think she did anything. She asks if they should stay "friends" with the others, and Caleb was thinking the same thing. They both decide to head downstairs to get a drink and join the others once they do. After finishing their planing, Caleb goes to Nott and says that he doesn't like the plan, but can tell Nott wants to do it. Nott explains that while she enjoys Caleb's company, it's been a long time since they've been open with people. It's amazing. Caleb agrees but they also both agree that if it goes bad they'll leave. They decide to see where it leads when Jester interrupts them. As Caleb and Nott exit the shop, Nott quickly apologizes and explains that she took some things. She asks if the man saw, but Caleb is pretty sure that he didn't. She asks if he's mad, but he says he's not and asks her to wait for a moment. Nott agrees, but had overheard Caleb talk about money and offers to lend him some. He ignores her offer before checking in with the store owner one more time. They then head back to the tavern. The Gates of Zadash Although others have assumed she is a child, Nott corrects them to say she is “of childbearing age”, and Caleb declares that day to be her ninth birthday, with goblins being considered adults from age 8. It is later revealed in episode 49, A Game of Names that Nott is actually an adult halfling of around 25 years, reincarnated as an adult goblin. Whispers of War To gain entry to the library of the Cobalt Soul, Beau demands that Caleb tell her why he is afraid of fire. Caleb decides to tell her privately, but to tell Nott at the same time, as he feels it would not be right to tell Beau and not Nott. Before revealing his secret, he asks if Nott would run with him, abandoning the rest of the group, if necessary, and she promises that she would. Nott defends Caleb against his own accusations upon himself, and says that he can be forgiven when he learns how to forgive himself. The Stowaway / Storm of Memories Caleb feels guilty for unintentionally abandoning Nott in the lair of the dragon, and having her escape with her life only barely (with 1 hit point). He asks her to jump up and cuddles her, carrying her back to their cabin on the Ball Eater. Nott gives him a kiss and tries to cheer him up by talking about the books they got, but Caleb is unable to forgive himself. The next day, when the group goes to a town to get supplies, he stays on the boat to identify the goods they found and castigate himself for abandoning her, calling himself a “piece of shit”. Homeward Bound The party reaches Nott’s former home of Felderwin and discovers Yeza missing from the apothecary where he had worked. Panicked and angry, Nott accuses Caleb of complicity, saying “Your people did this to my people!” In reference to the Cerberus Assembly and Trent Ikithon, whose pupils apparently excel in dunamancy, the kind of magic that the assembly had apparently been forcing Yeza to research before his disappearance. When Beau tries to hush her, Nott says “fuck him!” About Caleb. Caleb is very distressed by the situation and throws up in the apothecary basement. A Game of Names Nott reveals that she was formerly a halfling woman named Veth Brenatto and has a missing husband and young son. Veth was murdered by goblins and reincarnated as one after fleeing and killing the goblin chief who had held herself and her family prisoner for some time. Finding herself a goblin, she could not return to her family in Felderwin, where goblins are stoned on sight. Caleb reveals that he too has changed his name, from Bren Aldric Ermendrud. He assumed the name Caleb as an alias the day he met Nott and has been using it ever since. They both agree to keep using their current names, Nott and Caleb. Moments A New Beginning Curious Beginnings * Caleb corrects Nott on her assumption that Tieflings can't see movement. * Nott and Caleb each order a trost. * Caleb tells Nott that the Money Pott scheme shouldn't be used on the other group. * Nott and Caleb both agree to go to the Carnival. * Nott compliments Caleb on his magic, and mentions how much he reads. * Caleb tells Nott it’s okay to play Jester’s card game. * Nott and Caleb agree that hanging out with the weirdo's could take some attention off of them. * Caleb warns Nott against possibly angering Yasha. * Nott pays for Caleb's entrance into the Carnival. A Show of Scrutiny * Nott and Claeb both think the Carnival was good till it was attacked. * Caleb tells Fjord that he and Nott came to Trostenwald to relax for a few days. * Caleb makes Frumpkin snuggle up to Nott. * Caleb tries to get Beau to stop asking Nott questions. Nott says that she feels bad for * Caleb since has to deal with her stealing. Nott calls Caleb brilliant. * Caleb calls Nott's stealing a "nervous tick". * Nott and Caleb scam Jester with the money pot scheme. * A drunk Caleb and Nott show the others the Globlight trick. * Caleb says that he can tell that Nott is a woman. * Nott joke about the others not knowing who she and Caleb are. * Caleb gives Nott a piggy back. * Caleb and Nott head to the bookstore. * Caleb initially says he wants Nott to break into the store, but then changes his mind. * Nott asks Caleb to give her a something to look for so she'll be distracted. * Caleb gives Nott another piggyback. * Nott apologizes to Caleb for being out at two in the morning. * Nott says that Fjord and Jester are nothing like her and Caleb. * Caleb and Nott explain the magic thread. * Caleb and Nott trick the guard to get them to ignore them. * Caleb check over Nott after punching her in the face. * Caleb send Frumpkin to go along with Nott. Perspective * Caleb and Nott ride together on Caleb’s moorbounder. Domestic Respite * To get him out of her room, Beau asks Caleb if he’s in love with Nott. He denies it, and awkwardly leaves. Reflections * On watch overnight, Caleb decides to confide in Beau his conflicting feelings about Nott’s true identity and husband, saying he feels awkward about the intimacy they had shared before, including sleeping very close together on cold nights. * Beau asks if Caleb is jealous of Yeza, and he confirms that he is. * Caleb tells Beau that he no longer knows what to do with himself, and appears to desperately miss the closeness he had with Nott before knowing about her husband, referring to them as “the good times”. * Beau tells Caleb that he and Nott will always have been partners. Clay and Dust * While polymorphed into a giant eagle, Caleb pecks several kisses to the top of Nott’s head before transforming back into himself and giving her one last kiss on top of her head. The Threads Converge * Nott and Beau swap secrets, getting drunk and each confiding a crush in one another. Nott tells Beau that when she first met Caleb, she was attracted to him and had “a little bit of a crush”. * Beau tells Nott she had got the feeling that there was some attraction between Nott and Caleb. * Nott implies that she is no longer into Caleb, saying, “but then I got to know him”. * Nott says that she has never looked at a man other than Caleb and her husband “quite like that”. * Nott says that in another life, she and Caleb could have been together. * Nott gives examples of why she likes Caleb - his intellect, his rugged jawline, and not caring about what others think of his appearance, and says that he is interesting and exciting. Fanon Nott and Caleb are a fan favorite dynamic among Critical Role fans, including non-shippers. Many fans enjoy exploring their dynamic in fic, or meta-analysis, as they have a lot of interactions in the series that make it easy to analyse. While there are fics of just the two's dynamic or romantic relationship, a more typical trope in Nott & Caleb fics is for Caleb to be in a relationship, and for Nott to be the one to threaten the person who he's dating. Many meta posts have been written examining the relationship between Caleb and Nott. A romantic interpretation of the relationship between the two was initially controversial, however, in episode 68, Caleb revealed to Beau that he was jealous of Nott’s husband and that they had been physically, but not sexually, intimate in ways which embarrassed him once he knew she was married, and in episode 85, Nott confirmed that she had once had a crush on Caleb, and would have been interested in romance with Caleb at one point, and kissed him in episode 91. These scenes have caused more people to interpret the relationship in a romantic light, or at least a conflicting and complicated one. On AO3, Caleb & Nott is the most written relationship for Nott and the second most written for Caleb. It is also the third most written relationship for the Mighty Nein and the fourth most written relationship in the Critical Role tag overall. Caleb/Nott remains something of a rarepair, with only 73 fics. Fandom FAN FICTION : : Trivia * Liam (Caleb) and Sam (Nott), were co-presidents of D&D Beyond. ** They were fired from their position after one day. * Both Nott and Caleb's name's are alias'. Their real names are Veth Brenato and Bren Aldric Ermendrud. Variations :Empire Trio refers to the ship between Beauregard Lionett, Caleb and Nott Navigation Category:Critical Role/Ships/Friendships Category:Critical Role/Ships/Het Category:Caleb Widogast/Ships/Friendships Category:Caleb Widogast/Ships/Het Category:Nott/Ships/Friendships Category:Nott/Ships/Het